


Kevlar

by buriedandreset



Series: Loba/Bangalore [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sex, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedandreset/pseuds/buriedandreset
Summary: Sooner or later, the stress of the situation had to catch up with Loba. While Anita was out discussing plans for building anti-Revenant defenses, Loba had an anxiety attack. Anita came home to find Loba in the middle of it, and she immediately did what she could to help her.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Series: Loba/Bangalore [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021294
Kudos: 27





	Kevlar

Life had become far different than Loba had anticipated. She’d found happiness with Anita, but along with it, her anxiety had gone through the roof. When she was around Anita or focused on other things, such as competing in the Apex Games, she could ignore her anxiety and her fear of losing Anita. But when she was alone, it was harder to ignore.

Currently, Anita had gone out to meet with Ramya. There’d been some talk of installing auto-turrets around Anita’s property, among some other heavy artillery defenses, so she was seeing what Ramya could actually do versus what Anita and Loba thought could be done. Loba was relaxing on the couch doing some reading. After all, if she spent all of her down time focusing on making plans for how to deal with Revenant if he attacked, she’d lose her mind.

She was reading up on a highly expensive ruby necklace that had just been donated to a museum to be put on display. Loba’s eyes lit up, her mind already coming alive with thoughts to steal the precious jewelry. Loba may prefer diamonds, but rubies did go well with her skin tone. She also already had a perfect occasion to wear it for. It was one of those times where she could show off both her newest treasure and her girlfriend.

Loba was starting to formulate a plan to steal the necklace, making notes on the security and the facility displaying the necklace. It would be a challenge, but she’d stolen from more secure areas before. It would be fun, though she was certain that Anita would give her crap for stealing, but it was who Loba was. She was a thief first and foremost.

And while she wasn’t consciously aware of it, stealing had been a coping mechanism after her parents had died. When her world had been destroyed, stealing gave Loba a sense of control over it, and it helped. The more she stole, the better she felt, and the better at stealing she became until it became second nature to her. As much as she _wanted_ to steal the ruby necklace, it was also a coping mechanism for the latent anxiety she had about Revenant waiting to take away everything she loved from her once again.

All in all, Loba was generally calm as she was musing over how to get this necklace into her possession when she was suddenly hit by a panic attack. Her heart started racing and her chest started to ache. As her heart raced, she found herself short of breath. She dropped what was in her hands and fell off the couch as she tried to scramble to a safe place. Loba crawled behind the couch, pulling her knees up against her chest and clutching her head as she tried to take slow breaths, but she couldn’t. She started shaking and the fear that Revenant was close was all too real for her. The walls were closing in, so-to-speak, and her symptoms only got worse.

To Loba, she lost all sense of time as she sat behind the couch. In reality, it was about ten minutes before Anita returned home.

“Hey babe, I’m back,” Anita announced. She came into the living room and saw Loba’s tablet upside down on the floor. Frowning, Anita immediately realized something was wrong. “Loba?” She asked, suddenly going on high alert. She heard a noise behind the couch and she approached cautiously, but relaxed slightly when she saw Loba was there. “Hey, hey it’s okay, I’m here,” Anita stated as she sat down beside Loba.

Now, Anita herself didn’t have PTSD or anything like it, but she knew plenty of soldiers who did. So she recognized the signs of a panic attack when she saw them. And knowing Loba’s traumatic past, she’d known that Loba suffered from PTSD. But this was the first time she’d seen her having a full blown panic attack. She’d seen her have nightmares before and wake up in a panic, but this was a first for her having a panic attack while awake. And she heard how Loba was breathing, or not really breathing as it were, and went about trying to help her calm down.

“Breathe with me.” Anita started counting slowly and talking Loba through breathing in and out according to her count. She just kept repeating the numbers and breathing slowly. At first, Loba didn’t seem to respond, but eventually she did manage to fall into rhythm with Anita’s breathing and counting. Anita knew that one of the best things she could do to help Loba was to remain calm herself, and focusing on counting and breathing in rhythm was a good way for her to remain calm as she tried to help Loba calm down.

It was a good thing that Anita had patience because it took a while before Loba was finally breathing easier. Anita kept her gaze on her girlfriend.

“Good, that’s good,” Anita praised as Loba’s breathing became easier. “Keep breathing with me.” Anita kept counting, and watching Loba. She could see she was still trembling, but at least her breathing was more normal now. She didn’t have to worry about Loba passing out from lack of oxygen or something. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Anita kept being reassuring. Eventually, Loba finally pulled her hands away from her head. Her chest ached so badly and she was still shaking a bit, but the panic attack was subsiding a little. Now that she had a little more control over her faculties, Loba shifted to lean into Anita. Anita wrapped an arm around Loba, pulling her close and holding her snugly.

“I gotcha,” Anita murmured. Loba grabbed a fistful of Anita’s shirt in her hand and rested her head against her shoulder as she snuggled as close as she could possibly get. She needed the comfort, and she felt safe in Anita’s arms. Anita shifted only enough so that Loba was sitting on her lap and she could more easily hold her with both arms.

They sat like for a while more. Anita just kept a tight hold of Loba, murmuring to her now and then. Loba eventually stopped trembling. While she still kept hold of Anita’s shirt, Loba otherwise finally relaxed fully against her lover.

“Can I get you anything?” Anita asked softly.

“No, thank you,” Loba responded softly. “I’m sorry you had to come back to that,” she added after a few moments.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. These things happen, and it’s okay.” Anita stated. “You’re safe.” Loba nodded a bit against Anita’s shoulder. Anita knew sooner rather than later she’d need to get Loba focused on something other than the panic attack. Without wasting much time, Anita shifted to stand, picking Loba up in her arms as she did so and moved so they could sit on the couch.

Even as they sat down, Loba refused to let go of Anita. She was still in her lap, her fist clutching her lover’s shirt. She was only starting to feel calmer, and Loba felt that if she let go of Anita, she’d lose it and fall right back into a panic. She didn’t even want to open her eyes or lift her head from Anita’s shoulder on the same basis.

It was a good thing that Anita didn’t mind holding Loba. She’d hold her forever if that’s what it took to calm her down. That’s when she again noticed the discarded tablet on the floor beside the couch.

“Were you working on something?” Anita asked, hoping to prod Loba into talking and get her mind off of the panic.

“Was I?” Loba asked, still not daring to open her eyes. She was just wanting to surround herself with Anita to feel safe.

“Your tablet’s on the floor. I’m assuming you were using it earlier?” Anita prodded. It took a moment, but Anita was patient.

“Yeah. There’s a ruby necklace going on display soon.” Loba explained. She nuzzled her cheek against Anita’s shoulder.

Of course, Anita knew what that meant. Loba had her eye on that necklace to steal it. She didn’t _like_ that, but it made Loba happy, so she’d indulge her. “Ruby suits you,” she complimented.

That actually got a little smile from Loba. “Thanks. I thought so, too.” Loba took a breath. “I even have the perfect occasion to show off both you and the necklace.”

“Is that so? You gonna make me wear a tuxedo again?” Anita teased.

“Yes. You are exceedingly hot in a tuxedo.” Loba noted. Anita smirked a bit.

“Thanks, though I’m pretty sure you’re biased in that opinion.” Anita teased more.

“Perhaps I am, but is that such a bad thing?” Loba asked, finally daring to open her eyes and lift her head to gaze at Anita. It was good to see the cloud lifting from Loba’s eyes, so Anita kept up with the line of discussion.

“No, but I can’t compare to you in a sleek dress. You’re smokin’ hot normally, but when you’re dressed up, you’re even more attractive.”

Loba managed a little chuckle. “I think we both know the reason why, beautiful. You just want to tear the dress off of me.”

“We both know I don’t need to tear the dress off of you. A nice secluded corner would do well enough,” Anita cooed.

“A secluded corner, hm? I hope that’s a promise since the last time you didn’t pull me into a corner,” Loba teased.

Anita chuckled huskily. “That is a promise,” she responded.

“Good. I look forward to it, beautiful,” Loba purred. She then just gazed into Anita’s for some moments. There was a lot going on in her head, but her girlfriend had successfully helped her get through the panic attack and come out of it. She wasn’t completely past it, her chest still ached, but she was calmer and a little more focused on Anita than anything else. She lifted a hand and pressed it against Anita’s cheek, her thumb gently caressing the skin over her cheekbone. “Thank you, beautiful,” she murmured.

“Hey, I gotcha, no thanks necessary,” Anita responded as she leaned into Loba’s touch.

Loba smiled gently, more than relieved that Anita had come home when she did. There was little more terrifying than going through a panic attack alone. After some moments, she leaned in and kissed Anita. It was a warm, encompassing kind of kiss, one that invited Anita in. And it was a kiss that was returned by Anita.

Anita slid a hand up to the back of Loba’s head as she kissed her. She deepened the kiss, keeping her other hand on Loba’s back. Loba matched the kiss, keeping one hand on Anita’s cheek. The other one slid up to rest on her shoulder. She leaned into Anita, needing the closeness.

The kiss grew deep and passionate, but it was also on the languid side. Loba drank in the taste of Anita’s lips, letting herself fall into her lover’s embrace. The more that she was only aware of Anita, the better. She could put the panic attack behind her and focus on what made her happy. And Anita definitely made Loba happy. Loba shifted to straddle Anita’s lap, pressing herself closer against her girlfriend.

After a few moments, Anita’s hands slid down Loba’s back to her ass and she squeezed it. Loba groaned into the kiss, her hips rolling against Anita’s. Anita broke the kiss, gazing at Loba.

“I love you,” Loba murmured, gazing into Anita’s eyes as she caressed her cheek.

“I love you, too,” Anita responded.

Loba leaned in and kissed her again. This time, her kiss was more intent, making it clear what she wanted. Anita returned the kiss, more than happy to indulge Loba. It would definitely take her mind off of the panic attack and hopefully keep her focus on far better things.

It wasn’t very long before Loba’s hands began wandering along Anita’s torso. They slid over her breasts, then moved down to the hem of the shirt and she pulled it off and cast it aside. Her fingers slid over Anita’s newly exposed skin as she kissed her hungrily. Anita groaned into the kiss, giving Loba’s ass a squeeze before her hands slid over her back. It wasn’t much longer before Loba’s top was joining Anita’s on the floor. Both of their bras quickly followed suit.

Anita’s hands trailed over Loba’s skin, caressing every inch of it that she could touch. She slid her hands to Loba’s breasts and caressed them. Loba groaned, arching into Anita’s touch. Though for as much as she loved the feel of Anita’s hands on her, at this precise moment, she wanted to put her hands all over Anita. She wanted to be in control for a while. So when Anita made an attempt to shift their positions, Loba’s hands moved to her shoulders and she pushed her back against the couch.

“I don’t think so, beautiful. I’m leading this dance,” Loba purred.

“Oh really? Well, who am I to argue with that?” Anita responded with a smirk. She wasn’t used to not taking the lead, but considering what Loba had gone through, she was more than willing to do whatever was necessary to keep her lover happy and distracted.

“Trust me, you’ll enjoy yourself, beautiful,” Loba purred. She then trailed her mouth along Anita’s neck, nipping at the skin, then flicking her tongue against it. Her hands caressed Anita’s breasts, and her mouth worked its way along Anita’s neck, then across her collarbone. Her hands trailed their way down her lover’s torso and she started to undo her pants. She slipped a hand inside them and Anita’s underwear, sliding a finger along her clit.

Anita moaned, tilting her head back a bit as she felt Loba touch her. This stubborn, hot-blooded woman drove her crazy in more ways than one, and she loved every moment of it. As Loba started rubbing her clit, Anita moaned out again, her hips rolling into Loba’s hand. Loba leaned in and nipped at Anita’s lips as she slid her other hand up to caress her lover’s breast.

Loba was more than determined to give Anita as many orgasms as she could possibly take. She wanted to hear her scream her name. Loba started off slowly, rubbing Anita’s clit slowly, wanting to work her up. Well, Anita was definitely getting worked up, her moans getting louder as she felt her orgasm building with each stroke against her clit and every touch Loba’s mouth and other hand gave her. Even so, Loba didn’t give her release right away. Instead, she brought her to the brink of an orgasm, only to pull her back. She repeated that two more times before she finally let Anita have an orgasm.

Anita cried out as she orgasmed, clinging to Loba, her back arching. She didn’t get a chance to catch her breath before Loba was pulling her pants and underwear off of her. Slipping down to kneel on the floor, Loba spread Anita’s legs and buried her face between her legs. She dragged her tongue along Anita’s clit, causing her to groan loudly and tilt her head back. Anita slid her hand to the back of Loba’s head, shifting a leg to hook it over Loba’s shoulder. Loba then let her talent with her tongue begin to drive Anita towards another orgasm.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re good with your tongue,” Anita groaned out. Loba smirked, her amber eyes gazing up at Anita’s face as she let her tongue do the talking.

And Loba was _very_ skilled with her tongue. She loved hearing all the different sounds Anita made, and she showed her no mercy. After another two orgasms, Anita found herself already being putty in Loba’s hands. Though technically speaking, Anita had always been putty in Loba’s hands, she just wouldn’t ever admit such a thing out loud.

Now Anita would get a little bit of a breather, though it was largely because Loba wanted to take these activities into the bedroom. As much as she still wanted to ravish Anita with her tongue, Loba also wanted to ravish her in other ways. She finally pulled her face away from Anita, sliding her hands along her lover’s thighs.

“Damn, girl,” Anita groaned breathlessly.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, beautiful,” Loba purred. She grabbed Anita’s hands and pulled her to her feet. Locking one arm around Anita’s waist, Loba started backing her to the bedroom.

Anita couldn’t help but to chuckle. Loba taking the upper hand like this was an intense turn on. She captured Loba’s lips with her own, kissing her hungrily, showing her that she was more than ready for whatever Loba had in store. Loba groaned, returning the kiss with hunger and heat.

Once in the bedroom, Loba broke the kiss and pushed Anita back on the bed. Anita grunted, propping herself up on her elbows as she gazed up at Loba who was still standing beside the bed. Without further ado, Loba removed her own pants and underwear, more than giving Anita an eyeful as she watched her.

“Fuck, you’re so hot when you’re in charge,” Anita complimented. Loba smirked, a gleam passing through her eyes.

“Thanks, beautiful,” Loba responded as she then went over and pulled a dildo out of the drawer of the bedside table. She then finally climbed onto the bed, crawling over Anita, shifting herself between her legs and laid against her. “Now, let’s see how long it takes before I make you scream,” she purred. Loba slid her hands down to Anita’s hips, gripping them as she slid the dildo inside of Anita.

Anita groaned, wrapping her arms around Loba’s back. After a moment, Loba started to rock her hips against Anita’s, slowly at first. Anita moaned loudly, her hips rocking against Loba’s. Loba increased her pace, groaning at the feel of their bodies rubbing together. It wasn’t long before Anita’s moans were getting louder as Loba’s thrusts got faster and harder. Anita’s hands slid down Loba’s back to her ass, and she gripped it. Loba groaned at the feel of her lover’s fingers digging into her ass. It spurred her to increase her pace, wanting to push Anita to the brink again. She leaned in and dragged her tongue along Anita’s neck, then she bit one of the more sensitive areas. Anita cried out, a shudder running through her as Loba bit her.

“Fuck,” she grunted out. It was such a turn on when Loba took the lead like this. And Anita also found it really hot when Loba bit her. Anita dug her fingers into Loba’s ass, her moans growing in volume. Loba growled against Anita’s ear as she kept up the pace. It didn’t take that long for Anita’s orgasm to build up again, though she tried to hold it off a little because she liked the feel of Loba’s skin rubbing against hers. But finally, Anita couldn’t hold it back any longer and she cried out as her orgasm hit her hard.

And yet again, Loba didn’t give Anita much breathing room before she continued making love to Anita. Eventually after she’d made Anita scream her name more than once, she finally let up. She collapsed on top of Anita in a mess of sweat and limbs. For quite some time, all that could be heard was their breathing. Loba’s head rested against Anita’s chest, her eyes closed. Anita eventually finally shifted onto her side, keeping Loba close against her.

“Damn girl, you got some moves,” Anita murmured. Loba gave a husky chuckle as she snuggled closer, pressing her forehead against Anita’s chest.

“Thanks for noticing, beautiful,” she murmured.

Anita gently ran her fingers along Loba’s back, keeping her close against her, perhaps a bit protectively. “Are you feeling better?” She asked after a couple moments of silence.

“Yes, thank you,” Loba responded. She pressed a soft kiss to Anita’s chest. “I’m glad you came home when you did.”

“Me, too. I’m always here for you, baby,” Anita said, then pressed a kiss to the top of Loba’s head. Loba smiled gently, snuggling closer. It also made Anita smile and she held her close.

They stayed like that for a while. Then Anita shifted so she was on top of Loba. “I know you’re feeling better, but I think I can make you feel even better,” she murmured, gazing down at Loba.

“Well, you drive a hard bargain, but I am not opposed, beautiful,” Loba responded. Anita leaned in and kissed her deeply and passionately. It was her turn to take control and make Loba scream her name. And she’d happily make her scream her name more times than she could count.


End file.
